Recuerda, esto es la guerra
by Miss Curie
Summary: Edgar le susurró algo a Alastor que provocó que este cerrara los ojos y soltara un juramento por lo bajo; antes de seguir, Edgar miró en la dirección de Sirius para continuar hablando en murmullos. Lo que Sirius vio en el rostro del auror le sentó como una patada en el estómago, obligándolo a sentarse de golpe en su silla; James y Remus lo miraron preocupados.


**Disclaimer: todo lo relacionado al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Recuerda, esto es la guerra_

* * *

Sirius giró en la cama mientras que un gruñido salía de su boca; alguien estaba golpeando en la puerta, claramente con la intención de sacarlo de su estado de confort. Con una mano tanteó a su costado, para ver si Marlene se encontraba en la cama junto a él, pero no estaba. El sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha se lo confirmó.

Soltando otro gruñido y tomando la varita que se encontraba en la mesita de luz junto a la cama, salió de ésta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Se restregó los ojos para aclarar su vista adormecida, deteniéndose a la altura de la puerta.

—¿Quién es?—la voz le salió ronca pero mantuvo fija la varita, apuntando a la puerta cerrada.

—James Charlus Potter—una voz se escuchó desde el otro lado y, antes de que Sirius pudiera formular otra pregunta, James se le adelantó—. Ambos somos animagos y creamos el Mapa. Ahora, ábreme la maldita puerta, Canuto.

Con un movimiento de la varita, Sirius abrió la puerta mientras que se dirigía hacia la cocina; esperaba que Marlene hubiera hecho café. Lo necesitaría muy pronto.

—Que modales tienes—escuchó como la voz de su amigo se acercaba hacia la cocina—. Así tratas a tus invitados.

—Déjate de estupideces, Potter—masculló, tomando la taza con café y sentándose en la silla que había en la pequeña mesa de la habitación—. Es muy temprano para tus comentarios sin humor.

James ignoró lo que decía, acostumbrado al buen humor que su amigo poseía durante las mañanas, especialmente si era despertado a la fuerza; apartó una de las sillas que había al lado de donde se había colocado Sirius y se sentó en ésta.

—Técnicamente es casi mediodía—se encogió de hombros—. Y como sabía que anoche tenías patrulla, vine personalmente a despertarte y evitar que llegues tarde a la reunión de la Orden de esta tarde.

Sirius dio un largo trago, sintiendo como el calor de la infusión lo recorría, despertándose.

—¿A qué hora es?

—Dentro de—James se fijó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca—una hora y media.

Sirius masculló algo y se terminó de un solo trago el café que aún quedaba en la taza y, bajo la divertida mirada de su mejor amigo, se dirigió hacia su habitación; si no se alistaba rápido llegarían tarde. Y no estaba de humor para soportar un ultimátum de parte de Ojoloco.

En el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación se cruzó con Marlene, quien ya estaba cambiada y con el cabello todavía húmedo por la ducha. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del hombre.

—Buenos días, hermosa—se inclinó en la pared, impidiendo que ella pudiera seguir su camino; Marlene rodó los ojos pero sonreía—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Ni me percaté que no estuviste en casi toda la noche—se rió ante la cara de desagrado que puso el otro; divertida, se inclinó para depositar un beso—. Buenos días.

Había llevado ambas manos a la cintura de la muchacha, con la intención de profundizar el beso pero ella, hábil y rápidamente, se escabulló, mientras que saludaba a James, quien aún se encontraba en la cocina, pero ahora con una taza de café.

Sirius entró en su habitación mascullando cosas sobre amigos molestos que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que molestar y novias que les gustaba ver sufrir a sus parejas. Y recién arrancaba el día. Con un suspiro y todavía con vestigios del cansancio de la noche anterior, entró en la ducha.

Veinte minutos después, los tres se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina, los dos hombres sentados en la mesa y Marlene paseando de una punta a la otra.

James miraba divertido toda la situación: Sirius con el ceño fruncido, claramente disgustado con lo que Marlene le había dicho apenas había entrado en la habitación, y ella, lista para partir.

—Pero Mar, ¿no puedes ir después de la reunión?—insistió Sirius.

La única mujer del lugar se dio la vuelta y miró fijo a su novio. —He quedado con Alice, Mary y Lily.

—Y en mi casa, Canuto—se entrometió James—. Ya me llegó la orden de que tengo que permanecer en mi habitación, mientras que ellas hacen sus cosas de chicas.

—Ya te lo dije, puedes participar.

James miró con miedo a Marlene. —No gracias. Creo que paso.

—Gallina—se burló la chica—. Black participó en la última reunión de chicas.

—Fui obligado—se excusó ante la mirada perpleja que James le estaba dando—. Me invadieron el departamento.

—Departamento que compartes conmigo—Marlene rodó los ojos ante la exageración de su novio. Tomó el abrigo que había en el respaldo de la única silla que había libre, junto a un pequeño bolso—. Si quiero llegar antes de que arranque la reunión, tengo que ir ahora.

Sirius suspiró, aún sin gustarle del todo la idea. Pero no se opuso.

—Saluda a tus padres de mi parte—le dijo a Marlene, luego de despedirla con un beso; asintió.

Con un movimiento de la mano se despidió otra vez y salió del departamento.

James golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y le levanto, una vez que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de la mujer.

—Venga, cambia esa cara de perro abandonado.

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero no se enfadó. —Por lo menos a mi no me cambiaron por un lobito.

Sirius tuvo que esquivar el golpe que iba en su dirección, riéndose. Después de unos minutos, ambos hombres estaban listos para ir al cuartel de la Orden.

—¿La moto o nos aparecemos?—inquirió James, mientras que bajaban las escaleras hacia la entrada principal.

—Aparición—contestó el otro sin dudar; hizo un mohín—. No quiero que Ojoloco le lance un bombarda y la haga volar por todos lados.

Ambos recordaron el incidente que tuvieron conn unos policías muggles y unos mortífagos, y lo que había provocado la moto voladora en las noticias muggles. Ese día vieron realmente enojado al autor, y no querían volver a presenciar, otra vez, una situación como aquella.

Con la decisión tomada, salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar por la calle londinense, en la búsqueda de algún callejón aislado o una calle desértica para poder desaparecerse sin levantar sospecha. Tenían las varitas preparadas por si se presentaba algún imprevisto.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, James le indicó un callejón, en el que únicamente había una sola persona que caminaba por éste; se adentraron y esperaron hasta que se hubiera perdido por la esquina de la calle para desaparecerse. Aparecieron a unas cuadras del lugar en donde se había montado el cuartel general en Londres. Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban a resguardo en el cuartel.

—Que pinta, Black—una voz femenina los hizo detener en el pasillo y mirar hacia uno de los costados; la mujer estaba inclinada sobre el marco de la puerta, de la cual salían otras voces.

—Tu no te ves mejor que yo, querida Mary—Sirius le sonrió mientras que pasaba por su lado.

—Luciría mejor cuando todos estos malditos mortífagos estén o en Azkaban o bajo varios metros en el suelo—gruñó aquello último; Sirius movió la cabeza, como estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la mujer.

—¿Todo bien, Mary?—la saludó James quien le despeinó el cabello, ganándose una reprimenda, a lo que éste rió.

En la habitación, la cual consistía en una mesa redonda con unas cuantas sillas dispuestas a su alrededor, ya había algunos miembros de la Orden; aquella sala de reuniones la utilizaban cuando eran unos cuantos miembros.

—James. Sirius—Frank los saludó desde una de las sillas; a su lado se encontraba Alice sentada en la mesa, Lily y Remus, estos dos últimos, sentados en sillas.

—¿Todo bien, Frank?—contestó James, ubicándose detrás de Lily, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un casto beso.

Sirius arrastró una silla y, dándola vuelta, se sentó apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de ésta, apoyando el mentón en sus brazos.

—Espero que no dure tanto como la última reunión—comentó, mientras que sentía, todavía, el cansancio; esas últimas semanas habían sido realmente intensas.

—Ojoloco es quien la preside—Mary se ubicó al lado de Alice, pero sin subirse a la mesa.

—Y tiene una predilección contigo, Canuto—Remus se asomó por encima del diario _El Profeta_, mirándolo divertido. Éste se limitó a bufar.

—Tampoco es tan malo—Alice le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Lo dices porque te adora—replicó Lily.

Entre comentarios y comentarios, los seis esperaron y vieron como otros miembros iban llegando, algunos por su cuenta y otros en grupos pequeños. Eran contados los momentos en los que podían reunirse, como su estuvieran aún en Hogwarts; la situación que el mundo mágico estaba viviendo no les permitía.

Diez minutos antes de que arrancara oficialmente la reunion, ya todos se encontraban acomodados alrededor de la mesa, ya sea sentados en las sillas, parados detrás de estas o reclinados contras las paredes. Había algunos, como Peter, Benjy y Dorcas, que no se encontraban ya que estaban en una misión desde el día anterior.

Sirius miró la puerta de entrada y frunció el ceño; le parecía raro que Marlene no hubiera aparecido todavía. Ella no era de llegar tarde a ninguna clase de reunión.

—¿Sabes cuánto se iba a demorar Mar en la casa de sus padres?

Lily lo miró y negó con la cabeza. —Me dijo que iba a llegar antes de que arrancara.

Sirius apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea. Se le había formado una sensación que no le gustaba, como si algo estuviera mal o estuviera por pasar algo desagradable. Pero no quería ser paranoico y alarmar a todo el mundo. Seguro que Marlene llegaba con el tiempo justo, a lo sumo con algunos minutos de retraso.

Ojoloco dio un paso hacia el centro de la estancia, observando a cada uno con detenimiento, como si los estuviera analizando. Luego, comenzó.

Les informó de los últimos movimientos que el Ministerio había logrado conseguir de los gigantes (se habían aliado con Voldemort, y se estaban acercando cada vez más); de los hombres lobos (Remus intervino con que todavía no había una clara decisión entre ellos, pero que temía que terminarían aliándose con el bando contrario, cosa que le desagradó a todos).

Frank estaba comentando la información que había logrado conseguir durante el último patrullaje cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par. Inmediatamente, todos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron en aquella dirección, encontrándose con un Edgar Bones agitado y con mala cara, así como también con rastros de polvo por la capa y cabello.

—Alastor—llamó al viejo auror, y algo en el tono de voz y en la forma en la que se movió hasta llegar a él, no le gustó a Sirius. Aquella sensación que había sentido antes de arrancar el encuentro se incrementó.

Edgar le susurró algo a Alastor que provocó que este cerrara los ojos y soltara un juramento por lo bajo; antes de seguir, Edgar miró en la dirección de Sirius para continuar hablando en murmullos. Lo que Sirius vio en el rostro del auror le sentó como una patada en el estómago, obligándolo a sentarse de golpe en su silla; James y Remus lo miraron preocupados.

—Black, sal—con un movimiento de la cabeza Alastor le indicó que saliera de la habitación y que lo siguiera.

Éste tardó unos segundos en reacción; una opresión en el pecho le impedía moverse. Cerró las manos en puños, sujetando la varita con fuerza, poniéndole los nudillos blancos del esfuerzo. Se levantó y siguió al auror fuera de la habitación.

—Black—repitió el hombre, una vez que se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta—. Necesito que recuerdes que esto es una guerra.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—logró decir con esfuerzo.

La forma en la que lo miraba Moody y su actitud corporal pusieron nervioso al joven.

—¿Que quiere decir?—repitió, apretando los dientes; notaba la varita, que se le clavaba en la palma de la mano, al igual que las uñas.

—Mientras que nos encontrábamos hablando, un grupo de mortífagos atacaron la casa de los McKinnon. Sus cadáveres se encontraban entre los escombros de la casa destruída.

Sirius retrocedió unos pasos, impactado con la noticia. Su respiración se agitó.

—No. No—repetía mientras que negaba con la cabeza; eso no podía estar pasándole. El nudo en la garganta se hizo aún más presente.

—Están transportando sus cuerpos a una casa segura—Alastor posó su mano en el hombro del joven antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación.

Sirius dejó caer la varita y las piernas le flanquearon, cayendo de rodillas al suelo; su pecho subía y bajaba errático. Sentía que el aire no le llegaba. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar sin control por su rostro, un gemido desgarrador se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Mar. Marlene—repetía su nombre, una y otra vez, con cada sollozo—. No, por favor.

Su corazón se hacia añicos con cada lágrima; había perdido a su familia, a la persona que había amado como nunca había amado a alguien. Su fuente de luz, quien alumbraba su oscuro mundo. ¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora sin ella?

En un arranque de furia, golpeó la pared con el puño; a ese primero le siguieron otros. Sentía como la piel se le iba abriendo, como la sangre se le escurría entre los dedos, pero ese dolor no se igualaba con el que su corazón estaba sufriendo, con el que tendría que vivir de ahora en más.

Un par de manos lo tomaron por los hombros, alejándolo de que se hiciera más daño; Sirius se soltó bruscamente, maldiciendo entre dientes. Sabía que tanto Remus como James querían ayudarlo, también sabía que sus dos amigos sufrían por la pérdida de Marlene. Al fin y al cabo, era su amiga.

—Sirius—Remus lo llamó en apenas un suave murmullo.

—Fuera—gruñó, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta chocar con la espalda la pared—. Déjenme solo.

—Sirius—fue el turno de James de hablar, agachándose frente a su amigo.

—¡Déjenme solo!—gritó furioso, hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

James miró al licántropo, quien negó con la cabeza y empezó a retroceder. Entendía que Sirius necesitaba estar a solas.

—Se ha ido. Marlene, te amo—susurró; se mordió con fuerza el labio, en un intento de detener los sollozos. Sintió el sabor de ella sangre en la boca—. Te amo.

* * *

_**No mieto si dijo que se me formó un nudo al escribir esta última parte.**_


End file.
